


He's A Light It Up And Let It Burn

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel isn't sure he's not dreaming when his ex boyfriend shows up with beer to bust him out of jail





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rogues Rebellion gave me all of the Mickster feels

Ok, so the beer is warm, but 1. It's beer and he's been in jail for a couple of months, and 2. Mick had actually brought his favourite beer. Not the shit Sam and Len usually stock.

And maybe waking up to his ex-boyfriend busting him out and handing him a beer sounds like something straight out of a dream. 

However this does mean Axel is very determinedly trying to think unsexy thoughts as he and Mick go on a hunt for his arm and his tech. It's only sort of helping. He's been in jail for a couple of months and he can count on one hand the amount of guys at Iron Heights he would fuck willingly and that's including the guards. 

So they're digging through boxes in a storage lab when Mick coughs and says, "You know, those pants never did leave much to the imagination."

Axel glares. "So I haven't gotten a ton of ass since I ended up in jail."

Mick glances over his shoulder and then shoves Axel back lightly so his back hits the wall of shelving. 

"Mick...", Axel breathes because he has got to be dreaming.

Then Mick's crowding into his space, radiating a heat that would be uncomfortable if Axel hadn't been missing it since he got booted out of the Rogues in the first place. And Axel pulls Mick in with his good arm. They can find the prosthetic after. "Christ, Mick.", he whispers between desperate kisses.

And then Mick's unzipping his pants, and tugging them down and slipping to his knees. And for a moment Axel is truly disappointed that all the guards are probably dead, that would be a thrill and then Mick fucking licks from the base of his dick to the head and how long has it been exactly...right, way too fucking long.

"Fuck.", he breathes, eyes falling closed and Mick doesn't have any hair to grab since the DNA recoder so Axel digs his nails into his shoulder instead. 

He raises his hand, biting into the skin by his wrist as Mick hums along his dick and it takes most of his effort not to starting thrusting into Mick's mouth and he tightens his grip on Mick's shoulder.

Mick pulls off of him and looks up, "Don't hold back on me, kid."

"I'm pretty sure I elaborated on my feeling about you calling me kid when we fucked."

Mick snorts and then swallows Axel down again and Axel slides his hand up, holding Mick's head in place as he lets himself fuck Mick's mouth raw.

He doesn't last long, he's been in prison for months and he throws his head back as he comes, hitting his head against the shelving behind him.

"Fuck. Fuck...", he mutters, half in pain and half overstimulated.

Mick stands up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and laughing. "Ask Len for some ice."

Axel snorts, "That is never going to happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmrelosy.tumblr.com


End file.
